Target Practice
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Jason levels his gun at the person shaped target and fires off a rapid succession of shots to empty his weapon’s magazine, all of which hit their mark. Spinelli, standing just feet away from him, is having no such luck. JaSpin. SLASH.


Target Practice

**_Inspired by one of the clips from dehydrated!Spinelli stake-out. Jason mentions something about a shoooting range, and my brain had to go there. Many thanks to Ruby :3. Boys aren't mine. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Jason levels his gun at the person shaped target and fires off a rapid succession of shots to empty his weapon's magazine, all of which hit their mark in an area about as large in diameter as a half dollar. Spinelli, standing just feet away from him, is having no such luck.

"The Jackal has clearly been cursed to firearm skills limited only to the video game typology." Spinelli sulks, as Jason hits the button to bring their target sheets forward. Spinelli's shots collected sporadically around the target, but none exactly… on it. "And even the high scores managed on Sharp Shooter 5 seem mediocre compared to results like that." He gestures to Jason's well grouped shots.

"You'll get it." Jason assures him. Not that he particularly wants the younger man to become a master marksman or anything. However, someday there will be a situation in which Spinelli needs to know how to accurately fire a gun, so Jason has finally relented in his 'no firearms' rule for Spinelli. No mistakes this time, either. He thought to register this particular gun to Spinelli.

Spinelli sets his empty gun down on the counter in front of him and shoves his hands deep in his pockets. "This is useless, Stone Cold."

Jason moves to stand behind the younger man, spurred into action by his self-proclaimed protégé's doubt. "Pick up your gun." He says, he'll show Spinelli how useless this is.

Complying with Jason's order, Spinelli does as told and once again turns to face the counter.

"Load it."

Spinelli does that as well, changing out the empty magazine for a new one. He jumps in surprise when Jason's chest presses lightly against his back. "What are you-"

The elder's hand curls around Spinelli's grip on the loaded gun. "Relax, okay? I'm just helping." He points Spinelli's hand toward the ground, and then recalls that bad things have happened for Spinelli like this. "Finger off the trigger until you're ready to fire."

"Okay." Spinelli agrees, and his finger rests on the trigger guard instead.

"Good. Now take your stance." Jason instructs, backing off a bit so that Spinelli can do that unobstructed. A couple problems there, but easy ones to fix. He returns to his previous location, pressed mostly against Spinelli, and nudges his leg between Spinelli's to widen his stance, which also causes Spinelli to tense against him. He's got the arms right, though. Both hands on the gun and aimed on the target. "Focus on the front sight." One hand joins Spinelli's on the gun, and the other settles on the younger man's hip, very much aware of Spinelli's reactions to what he's doing.

"Can I fire now?"

Jason laughs softly. "In a second. Take a deep breath." Spinelli does, and the tension mostly fades. "Okay, now finger on the trigger." It's really kind of funny how much of this preparation to shoot can't be done in demanding situations in the real world. "When you fire, fire in between breathes. Just fire once for now, and keep squeezing until the gun is done firing the shot."

Spinelli nods, which messes up his focus, so he reassess his aim and then squeezes the trigger. The recoil sends him back even closer to Jason's well muscled chest, and the guns rapport seems louder than usual, but he's pretty sure he's just imagining that.

"Aim again, before you shoot, the recoil will have set you off target." Jason says, dropping his hand away from the gun to settle instead on Spinelli's other hip.

Spinelli fires a second time. And then, at Jason's instruction, proceeds through several more shots until the twelve round magazine is emptied of bullets again.

"Let's see how you did." Jason suggests, and Spinelli leans forward enough to press the button that slides the target sheet forward.

"I… Wow." Spinelli stares in shock at the target. It's been hit this time. In the center, right on the target's heart. The bullets are more liberally spaced out than Jason's close collection of hits, but Jason has also been doing this for years.

"Told you you'd get it." Jason responds. All he'd done was adjust Spinelli's stance a bit and give him a couple tips on when to fire, Spinelli had aimed and taken the shots. It's about then that he realizes he's still pressed firmly against Spinelli's body, hands still at rest on Spinelli's hips. Which is really more interesting and alluring than it should be.

"The Jackal… I, ugh…" Spinelli starts, but finds Jason's lips suddenly hovering just over his own, and while that is certainly a surprise, it is one Spinelli isn't willing to pass up. His eyes drift closed and he shifts the small distance required to bring their mouths together in a soft kiss.

Jason is grinning down at him when the kiss ends, blue eyes alight with something like desire. "You… there's still another magazine, if you want some more practice." The elder says, and Spinelli only gives a weak nod before his hands once again land on the gun.

Spinelli reloads and lines up the shot with Jason still pressed insistently against him. He's got the procedure Jason explained down now, and just before he fires the shot, Jason dips his head to brush his lips against the side of Spinelli's neck. The shot goes wild, not even hitting the target sheet at all.

"Very much uncalled for, Stone Cold." Spinelli pouts, even as he leans back into the distracting action. One of Jason's arms curl around his waist, and pulls him back impossibly closer.

"There are all sorts of distractions in the field." Jason answers coolly.

Spinelli swallows, an audible sound that makes his mentor smile against his neck. "Very true. And I'm guessing they're usually not this appealing of a distraction."

"Mm. Usually it's someone shooting back." He agrees. "Try another shot."

Spinelli focuses on the target again, trying to block out the feel of Jason pressed against pretty much every inch of him. A difficult task. Made even harder – in more than one sense of the word – when Jason's palm brushes over the front of his jeans. "That's hardly fair play." He mumbles, barely coherently, but his shot is still lined up and he takes it, and he's just a little bit off of where his earlier successful rounds punctured the paper. A pause and then he fires again, and again, until the last bullet has left the chamber. The only reason his aim gets better despite Jason's dirty tactics is that he can't go any further as long as they're here. There are at least three security cameras in the room to keep people from violating safety regulations, and surely anyone who happened to walk in would take notice if they were engaged in anything more than this. "T-there." Spinelli sighs, and presses the button to slide the sheet forward again.

"Not bad at all." Jason hums appreciatively. All but the first shot hit the target, and while a bit off center, they're grouped closer. "See? You're getting it now."

"It seems as though Stone Cold's faith in his Jackal may indeed have merit." The younger man's face lights up in a proud smile that rapidly disappears when Jason disentangles himself and returns to his own neglected station to fetch his own gun. "Are we leaving now?" Spinelli asks, gathering up his own weapon and supplies, removing the obtrusive eye and ear wear the range requires when it appears that they are.

Jason nods. "Yeah." He answers. "Clean your gun and pack it." Jason is already doing the same to his own gun, even as he says it, and just a few moments later, they're finished. His hand lightly brushes against the small of Spinelli's back as they exit the range, and Spinelli shivers slightly at the touch. "Um. About this…" Jason begins, pulling Spinelli to the side once they exit the building and reach the car. Jason's stows their guns in the trunk and then returns his attention to Spinelli. "The shooting thing. You know how I feel about you learning this stuff. I don't like it, but you need to know it. If you… ever end up in a situation that requires you to shoot, you need to know. If we ever end up in a situation like that and I can't protect you, you need to know. If I have my way, I'll be able to protect you, and you won't ever have to, okay?"

Spinelli nods, well aware indeed of Jason's ideologies on his grasshopper's protection. "I understand, Stone Cold." Comes his honest answer. And, really, hopefully, he'll never have to fire at anything other than paper targets.

"Good." Jason sighs. "And this…" He gestures between the two of them with the hand that has not comfortably settled on Spinelli's hip. "Is only going to make me protect you more."

He kind of expected that much. "The Jackal is decidedly okay with that caveat." And Spinelli then finds himself promptly pressed against the cold metal of the frame of the black van they drove here in, with one of Jason's hands in his hair and their lips pressed together. "And he is more than amenable to such occurrences as that in the future." He adds, when they separate a long moment later, as he licks kiss swollen lips that taste like Jason. Spinelli feels the evidence of his effect on the other man pressing resolutely against his hip so he decides some revenge is order for Jason's previous torment. Using Jason's own devious distraction techniques, he presses his palm against the front of Jason's jeans. "Next time we come here, I get to distract you, as well."

"Deal." Jason agrees, but Spinelli's getting braver and there isn't so much stopping them out here as there was inside. He catches Spinelli's hand just before it works its way into Jason's jeans. "You sure about that?" He nearly purrs against Spinelli's neck.

Spinelli offers a coy smile in response, and instead moves his free hand to fist in Jason's black t-shirt. "About as sure as Stone Cold's shooting is." He tugs lightly at Jason's shirt and the elder obligingly drops his head to kiss Spinelli once more. "That's pretty sure, wouldn't you say?"

"I might say that, yeah." Jason answers. "Could always do with some more practice." He adds as an afterthought, one hand blindly searching for the handle of the sliding backdoor.

"Practice does indeed make perfect." Spinelli agrees, knowing that more time at the range means he gets to do more in-public groping under the guise of 'distracting,' as Jason did to him. He's about to prompt yet another in what is becoming a long line of heated kisses when the door slides away behind him and he falls back, rather ungracefully, into the car, Jason nearly landing on top of him. "But, then again, we've had enough practice at that for one day."

Jason nods in agreement and retreats to the driver's seat, Spinelli clambering over the center console dividing the two front seats to take his place in the passenger's seat.

"Perhaps we can come back tomorrow?" Spinelli prompts, eyes hopeful as he imagines Jason's potential reactions to Spinelli reaching out and catching his hand. After everything else they've done thus far, he can't imagine he'll get a bad reaction to that, so he does it. "If you don't have any other ideas?" He suggests with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe." The elder answers, a sly smile on his face as he lightly squeezes Spinelli's hand. "I, ugh, might have something in mind."


End file.
